


Where There's Smoke...

by WonderWolf



Series: Quit Dragon Me Around [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Derek works at Medieval Times, Dragon Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Knight Derek, M/M, Modern Dragon AU, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Smut, Top Derek, Unsafe Sex, mild d/s tones, no bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWolf/pseuds/WonderWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fulfills his end of the deal, taking Derek into a meadow to show him his full shift.</p><p>Naturally, the moment ends with sex in the woods, because Stiles can’t keep his hands off his gorgeous boyfriend.</p><p>(Both parties are human when they have sex, see the no bestiality tag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, silverdancer! :)
> 
> And to celebrate people liking my fic, Quit Dragon Me Around, here's some porn~

 

“Don’t freak out.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, visibly exasperated by Stiles’s antics. It’s a surprisingly warm Autumn day but, as wonderful as it is to be outside in the meadow, he knows Derek’s growing tired of standing here, waiting over an hour because Stiles is too nervous to shift.

He stands anxiously, his hands clenching and unclenching periodically as he tries to calm himself enough to change. His heart rate is all over the place and his normally pink lips are rosy and swollen from his nervous biting. He must look pathetic since Derek strides up to him and holds his face between his strong hands.

“I’m not going to freak out, Stiles,” he soothes, “seeing you fully shift won’t scare me away, I promise.” He punctuates the last words with a gentle kiss, a brief press of lips before he steps back to give him space to change.

Stiles hops uncoordinatedly as he gracelessly drags his jeans off and tosses them to the side.

“That was one hell of a strip show. Really, I’m feeling awfully aroused right now,” Derek drawls.

Stiles shoots him a glare in warning as he bends to remove his boxers as well, admittedly with more finesse than before.

“I just want to warn you that…I- I’m kind of large, okay?”

“I can see that,” Derek smirks, pointedly leering at the revealed figure in front of him with a raised brow. Stiles tugs his shirt over his head and huffs out a surprised laugh.

He’s completely naked in front of Derek now, vulnerable and unable to hide, but that doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Being a shifter may make them more comfortable with nudity, but the act of actually transforming in front of an audience is what makes him most uncomfortable. No one but Scott and his father has seen him shift completely.

“Ha-Ha, wolf’s got jokes,” Stiles says flatly, but doesn’t stop the grin from forming on his mouth. “Do you always sexually harass people when they shift in front of you or is that just for me?” He winks.

“It’s a general habit,” Derek deadpans, “in fact, just last week when Scott shifted in front of me I almost couldn’t control my desire-”

“Oh my god, stop,” Stiles chuckles, his hand moving upward to hide his amusement, but it’s too late. The giggles quickly grow stronger until he tilts his head back and he gives in, laughing loudly and freely.

A small smile forms on Derek’s face as he scans Stiles intently, basking in the sound of laughter. Warmth spreads through Stiles when his chuckles die down and he sees the look of wonder and awe on his boyfriend’s face, as if he’s surprised that he’s the cause of Stiles’s vibrant laughter. Stiles smiles back, finally relaxed about what he was about to do.

It’s time. Stiles inhales slowly and steadies his breathing, closing his eyes and imagining the comforting embrace of heat, smoke and flames. The shift comes easily now; his body curls and grows along with the scales that begin to swallow him entirely.

Derek’s lips part as he takes in the beautiful creature in the middle of the field. He wasn’t joking about his size, his body towering over Derek at about twelve feet high. His entire body is covered in shimmering white scales with deep green splotches on his feet, mouth, and tail like colorful paint thrown on a blank canvas.

“Can I come closer?” Derek asks on an exhale, his voice sounding breathless even to his own ears.

The golden eyes he’s become acquainted with peer at him with interest and recognition, as if only then remembering his existence. The massive head nods at his request and Derek steps towards him, unintimidated as he enters the animal’s personal space. This close to the dragon, he can see small brown dots speckled sporadically across the white scales, as if his moles were such an important part of who he was that they transferred over onto his full-shift.

“I told you, you are beautiful,” Derek murmurs, holding out his hand. Stiles bends his head down and pushes into his palm, clearly pleased at the idea of being petted. Derek snorts and obligingly trails his hand along the scaled face. It’s a rough texture, not smooth or soft to run his hand along, but he can’t find it in him to care when a heavy sigh escapes through the dragon’s nostrils, his eyes shuttering closed in pleasure. 

Amused, Derek changes tactics as he brings his hand lower to scratch the softer area underneath Stiles’s chin where wiry colorless hair grows.

A rumble of satisfaction vibrates from the dragon and through his arm, but he doesn’t stop. Stiles is purring excessively like an old car engine, completely blissed out by the attention he’s getting.

“You’re like a giant dog,” Derek comments absently. Stiles instantly perks at the remark, pulling back and staring down at Derek in delight. “What?”

Stiles flings his body to the ground, the action causing the ground to shake beneath their feet, and rolls over onto his back. His stomach is covered in white coarse hairs matching the ones underneath his chin. Derek raises an unimpressed eyebrow and crosses his arms.

“I’m not rubbing your belly, Stiles.”

Honey-colored eyes, filled with mirth, remain steady on Derek as his tail sways side to side in a ridiculous imitation of a tail wag.

“You’re not a dog, for fuck’s sake, Stiles,” Derek says, but his resolve is crumbling. Stiles doesn’t seem deterred, letting his long tongue hang heavily out between his jaws as he continues to stare at Derek.

“Okay, fine,” Derek huffs, lowering his arms and bending down next to Stiles. He reaches out and rubs the proffered stomach, smiling in reluctant amusement when Stiles snorts happily. 

It happens faster than Derek can predict; one second they’re sitting quietly and Derek’s scratching his stomach, the next he’s held prisoner by the dragon’s arms, crushed up against Stiles’s stomach as the man changes underneath him.

“Caught you,” Stiles breathes into his ear, lying his head back on the ground with a shit-eating grin on his face. Derek huffs and breaks out of the embrace easily, but doesn’t move to get off the man.

Stiles trails his eyes over Derek’s body and smiles cheekily. “You should take off your clothes.”

“You want to fuck in the woods?” Derek asks tonelessly.

Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “I want to fuck you anywhere, really. But more specifically, I really, really want you to fuck me right now.”

Derek pretends to think about it for a moment. “I guess that’s a convincing argument.”

He smiles wolfishly before brushing their lips together. It’s just a gentle touch before he pushes his weight down further, caging Stiles in with his body. His knees are tucked against Stiles’s waist, his hands on either side of Stiles’s head as he tilts his head, kisses deeper, and sucks his lower lip gently in between his teeth.

Stiles nips at his lips playfully in return. Derek slows their kiss, dragging it out to an unhurried, but passionate pace. Stiles’s hand wanders to the front of Derek’s jeans, squeezing the outline of Derek’s hardening dick through the denim, rubbing it slowly and tortuously.

Derek shifts back to undo his buttons and zipper, pulling the fabric down enough to pull out his uncut cock. He runs his hand along the length, pumping it twice before shifting his weight, leaning his hands on the ground above Stiles’s head. Stiles wraps one hand around the thick shaft as his other grabs onto Derek’s pert ass, encouraging him to move closer so he can taste him.

Stiles starts off slow, sucking at the tip and humming happily, satisfied by the sharp tang of Derek’s salty pre-cum on his tongue. Derek’s hips pump minutely, trying to get Stiles to take him deeper, a silent request that’s immediately fulfilled.

Stiles swallows the cock deeper, using his hand to give attention to parts he can’t reach yet with his mouth. His tongue runs along the underside of the length, travelling upwards and licking at the slit. A drop of pre-cum leaks from the opening in response, trailing down the velvety skin of the shaft. Stiles groans hungrily and licks up the trail, swallowing the head of the dick again and bobbing his head as he lightly sucks.

Derek moans like he’s in pain, one hand leaving the grass to tangle desperately in Stiles’s hair. As his fingers tighten against the scalp, Stiles instantly pulls back like he’s been burned, Derek’s cock left dangling and wet in the open air.

Derek opens his mouth to apologize, but stops once he takes in the younger man’s appearance. He doesn’t appear to be in any pain, but quite the opposite. His pupils are blown wide with a thin glowing ring of gold around them and sharp teeth can be seen from the way his lips are parted in unadulterated surprise. He reeks of pure arousal.

“I guess hair pulling is a thing for you then?” Derek smirks, running his hand through Stiles’s hair again, albeit much more softly this time. “Remind me not to do that again when you’re sucking me off.”

Stiles’s face blushes further, but Derek refocuses, leaning down and kissing along his jawline. “Sorry, I just lost control and-”

“We’ll work on it,” Derek says, licking and sucking a path down his neck as his hand sneaks down to Stiles’s stiff, neglected cock. There’s already a pool of pre-cum on his stomach that Derek swipes two fingers through and uses to ease the way as he drags his hand up and down the shaft.

He continues kissing, licking, and sucking marks onto Stiles’s neck and shoulders, enjoying the sounds of Stiles’s gasps and soft moans. Stiles rocks his hips into Derek’s fist, moving faster as he closes in on his orgasm. As if sensing his desperation, Derek wrenches his hand away. He leans back, no longer kissing the brunet as he looks around, searching for something.

“Lube,” Stiles pants in answer, “I have lube in my pants pocket.”

Derek obligingly stands and digs the miniscule bottle out of the pants. He saunters back to Stiles, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount of slick onto his fingers. 

“You were expecting us to fuck in the woods?” Derek questions, curious.

“Was hoping,” Stiles admits. He’s regained control of his shift, his eyes their normal honey color and his teeth blunt.

“Possible exhibitionism also a thing for you?” Derek asks, pressing his finger against Stiles’s rim teasingly without breaching the tight muscle.

“Not in particular,” Stiles says, pushing back against Derek’s hand, trying to get his finger inside where he wants it most. “Just have a thing for you.”

Derek rewards him by easing his finger slowly past the rim. Stiles gasps at the intrusion, but rocks downwards to get it deeper.

“Another,” he demands. Derek decides not to tease him any longer, adding the requested second finger. He watches, captivated by the sight of Stiles’s hole taking him so well, but waits patiently for the muscle to loosen enough before he stretches it even further with a third finger.

He crooks his fingers and angles them until he feels the familiar round bump he’d been searching for. He moves his fingers, gently rubbing a “come hither” motion against the nub that makes Stiles writhe underneath him, moaning and leaking profusely from the tip of his swollen cock.

Derek continues to attend to the prostate while he leans forward and laps up the pre-cum dribbling down his boyfriend’s dick. Stiles’s hands wrap around Derek’s biceps, tugging him up and forcing his tongue into Derek’s mouth, moaning as he tastes a hint of his own bitter pre-cum.

“You need to fuck me now,” Stiles murmurs between kisses, dragging his nose along Derek’s jaw and nipping lightly at his ear, “and don’t go easy on me. You know I can take it.”

Derek withdraws his fingers from Stiles’s ass, ignoring the displeased whine he gets in response. He removes his jeans and uncaps the bottle of lube again, coating his dick enough for a comfortable slide. He holds the tip against the loosened hole, ready to push inside the tight heat.

Stiles groans as Derek enters him little by little, pushing consistently until he’s fully in. Derek gives him a moment to adjust to the thickness, but Stiles wraps his legs around his waist, shoving him upwards with his ankles.

“Fuck me. Now,” Stiles demands, his eyes flashing gold.

“I don’t think I heard a ‘please’ in that sentence,” Derek says with a raised brow. He jerks his hips shallowly, fucking Stiles, but not the way he wants.

Stiles glares and exhales heavily in annoyance, thin wisps of smoke escape from his flared nostrils. Derek smiles fondly, but doesn’t move any faster, still pumping frustratingly slowly.

“ _Please_ , can you fuck me _harder_ , Der?” Stiles bats his eyelashes exaggeratedly, his tone dripping with sarcasm. It’s good enough for Derek, who grins predatorily and swiftly pushes Stiles’s legs back, practically bending him in half as he fucks him deeper and faster than before. His arms wrap around Stiles’s shoulders, forcing them closer, their chests almost touching. Stiles mimics the gesture, his nails digging into Derek’s back from the force of his thrusts.

Shallow gasps and choked moans spill unbidden out of his throat. His head falls back against the ground as Derek nips and bites at his neck, still relentlessly pounding into him.

It’s rough and it burns, three fingers having not been nearly enough to prepare him for Derek at all, but he feels so fucking full, so right. It was exactly how he wanted to be fucked.

Stiles extends a hand between them, trying to get a hand around his aching cock. He groans in frustration when his hand is smacked away by Derek who then grabs both of Stiles’s wrists in his hands and pins them above his head. His pace doesn’t falter during the action in the slightest and Stiles makes a mental note to be impressed later when his brain cells weren’t being fucked out of him.

“Untouched,” Derek growls next to his ear, “you’ll come untouched.”

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Stiles moans and adds breathlessly, “I’m so close. _So close_.”

Derek slows his pace, pulling out further than before and sliding all the way back in with the fluid movement of his hips. He dips down, licking and sucking at Stiles’s right nipple as his dick hits deep, right up against his prostate with every forward thrust.

Stiles can feel his orgasm building as Derek speeds up again, still hitting the prostate with precision. Stiles’s hands grip Derek’s back tightly; his fingers, shifted into claws, are digging in and creating thin red lines across the skin that disappear just as quickly as they’re made. His eyes are shut tightly, his face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure just moments before he shouts, his release shooting onto his stomach.

Derek continues to pound into him, relentlessly fucking him through his orgasm. Stiles groans at the overstimulation, his body still shaking from his climax, but he clings to Derek nevertheless, tugging the man’s head against his sweaty chest.

Derek’s brutal pace falters and Stiles knows he must be getting close. He kisses the man’s sweat-slick hair, whispering affectionate praises: “ _So good for me_ ”, “ _Come on, Der_ ”, and “ _You feel so good inside of me_ ” that push him finally over the edge.

Derek promptly pulls out of him, jerking his cock two full strokes before he comes, splattering Stiles’s stomach with opaque stripes. He collapses onto the grass next to Stiles, both their chests heaving as they stare at the sky.

“I think I got grass stains on my ass,” Stiles laughs. Derek snorts and wipes a hand across his damp face.

“It was your idea to fuck in the woods.”

“I’m not regretting it,” Stiles smiles, turning over onto his side and running his fingers through the other man’s coarse chest hair. He pointedly glances down at his own stomach that’s coated in come. “Do I smell enough like you now?”

Derek grins and smears their come even further with his hand. “Now you do.” He leans towards Stiles, pressing their lips together briefly, then stands.

“Where you going? I was enjoying that afterglow,” Stiles pouts. Derek’s only a few feet away, sending him a judgmental face as he rifles through his jean pockets, pulling out an object and sitting back down next to Stiles. His clean palm is extended, a thick silver and black ring attached to a leather string resting in the middle of it. 

Confusion is etched on Stiles’s face as he glances between the ring and Derek. “What’s that?”

“A family heirloom,” Derek responds. His ears are starting to tint pink, but he resolutely continues. “It’s been in my family for generations. I thought it might have a good amount of memories attached to it.”

“For me…to eat? Something as strong as this could keep me fed for years,” Stiles states, completely dumbfounded. It’s a completely unexpected gift, albeit incredibly sweet. Derek nods. “You know we’ve only been dating a month, right?”

Derek’s shy smile pitches downwards into a frown as he closes his palm around the ring, prepared to take it all back. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Stiles smiles reassuringly, tentatively reaching out and opening Derek’s palm. His fingers wrap fondly around the ring. He’s already attached to it, his only gift he’s been given from Derek.

“What if I want it to mean something?” Stiles asks as he ties the string around his neck, the ring shining from where it hangs next to his heart. 

Derek looks up at him unsurely. “So you want to keep it?”

“I’d like to keep it…And _you_ ,” Stiles smiles, “for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Hmmm, that might be a while. It’ll take a lot of commitment.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a long-term kinda guy.”

Derek hums contentedly in response. They lie back down, their limbs tangling together, their lips connecting over and over again.

“Next time, it’s my turn and I’m going to fuck you into the ground until you can’t walk,” Stiles suddenly states with a wicked grin.

“Hmmm, sounds like a date,” Derek smiles back.

They kiss until the sun sets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, please consider commenting or giving it kudos. Every little bit helps with my intense anxiety over posting my fics online :P 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.teenshmolf.tumblr.com) where I post fic updates, sterek, and sometimes ficlets. (Or just subscribe to me here and receive updates of my future fics~)
> 
> EDIT: There should be one more part left to come in this series :)


End file.
